superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppet Babies: My Muppet Valentine Credits
Opening Titles * "Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Episode Credits * "My Muppet Valentine" ** Written by: Star Kaplan & Maia Mattise Ending Credits * Created for Television by: Jim Henson * Developed for Television by: Jeffrey Scott * Creative Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Voice Talents of: ** Greg Berg as "Fozzie & Scooter" ** Dave Coulier as "Animal & Bunsen" ** Katie Leigh as 'Rowlf" ** Laurie O'Brien as "Piggy" ** Russi Taylor as "Gonzo" ** Frank Welker as 'Kermit, Skeeter & Beaker" ** and Barbara Billingsley as "Nanny" * Additional Voices: Pat Fraley * Supervising Story Editor and Director: Hank Saroyan * Story Editors: Rich Fogel, Mark Seidenberg * In Charge of Directors: Ray Lee * Animation Directors: Warren Batchelder, Margaret Nichols, Charlie Downs, Karen Peterson, Rudy Cataladi, Stan Phillips, Bob Kirk, Tom Ray, Al Kouzel, Bob Treat, Neal Warner * Animation Supervisors: Andy Kim, Brian Ray * Storyboard Directors: Liz Chapman, Scott Jeralds, Bob Curtis, Todd Kurosawa, Bob Dranko, Lonnie Lloyd Thompson, Jim Fletcher, Kevin Petrilak, Holly Forsyth, Scott Shaw!, Bob Fuentes, Don Sheppard, Gary Hoffman, Doug Vandegrift * Model Design: Jean M. Gilmore * Models: Vicki Banks, Susan Nichols, Janet Chin, Phil Ortiz, James Fujii, Elyse Pastel, George Goode, Chris Sanders, Carole Holliday, Jeff Schroeder, Michael Horowitz, Lisa Sharp, Leon Joosen, Cliff Voorhees * Color Design Supervisor: Maryann Stewart * Color Key: Britt Greko * Background Design Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Background Design: Bill Frake, Mike Hodgson, Patti Palmer, Andrew Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Robert Schaefer, Bob Smith, Martin Strudler, Cliff Voorhees, Fred Warter * Photo Backgrounds: John Burton, Jr, * Graphics: Pamela Easter * Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Music Coordinator: Don McGinnis * Music Recorded by: Terry Jennings, Ralph Osborne * Special Musical Material: Alan O'Day, Janie Liebhart * Animation Film Editor: Fon Fedele * Post Production Faciliyu: B&b Sound Studios, Inc. * Sound Mixers: Jeff Haboush, Greg Russell * Sound Effects and Music Editing: Echo Film Services * Sound Editor: Christopher Assells * Sound Effects: Bill Bell, Scott A. Tinsley * Sound Effects Editor: Rusty Tinsley * Re-Recording Mixer: Nello Torri * Music Editor: Richard Allen * Video Tape Editors: Frank Mazzaro, Richard Jacobson * Post-Production Color: Chris Devlin * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Executives in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy, Jim Graziano * Produced in Association with: Akom Productions, Ltd. * "Star Wars" Courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp. * "Ghostbusters" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures * "Raiders of the Lost Ark" Courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. * Additional Footage Provided by: Linkbelt Crane Company, Emgee Film Library, United State Air Force * Associate Producer: Adam Bleibtreu * Production Manager: Maia Mattise * Produced by: Bob Shellhorn, John Ahern * Directed by: Bob Richardson * Supervising Producer: Bob Richardson * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther Closing Logos * Marvel Productions Ltd. · A New World Company * Jim Henson Productions * © Henson Associates. MCMLXXXVII Category:End Credits Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:CBS Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Jim Henson Video Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Valentine's Category:Saint Valentine's Day